Talk:Team Minato
Vandalism There is an unregistered user how keeps putting this: " **Both Sakura/Rin have/had a crush on Sasuke/Kakashi, "and both Sasuke/Kakashi couldn't care less about it (lol)" And I'm getting tired of deleting it. Can someone stop or ban him? This is the user: 24.165.111.182 --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Manga Debut IIRC, there was a manga cover early on with team minato on it. Also, somewhere earlier in the anime, there was a picture next to team 10's team photo in kakashi's living quarters.. Simant (talk) 17:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but I thought we agreed to not use easter egg appearances for debut if something more substantial is available? ''~SnapperT '' 22:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) team image-younger In a flashback while sarutobi was dying, there was a part when it shows they are younger.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 14:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Therefore...?--Cerez365™☺ 14:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I suggest we can put it in this article.. so I need editors' approval ^_^--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 15:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll find it somehow... (Ilnarutoanime) :::I don't think they're actually younger. It's just an early - and poor - depiction of them. ''~SnapperT '' 18:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :They are younger there. Ok well I'm just suggesting and I forgot what episode it is.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 08:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Rin is dead? where is it stated that rin is dead? :Read this. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 14:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) That will be useful Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Obito why is Obito is not in the members list ?--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 16:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :He's there for me you might have to clear your cache.--Cerez365™ 16:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing his name in the template either, and my cache was cleared not twenty minutes ago. Maybe he was accidentally deleted? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I see Obito there. Are either of you still not seeing him in the infobox? Omnibender - Talk - 22:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't even see him and I'm using Google Chrome. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I see him in Chrome. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ditto. I see him too, and I'm using Chrome as well.--'NinjaSheik' 22:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh look at that "Obito Uchiha." --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi i dunno what happen , but now i can see him in the infobox--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 04:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Genin or Chunin Team I was looking at the infoboxes and noticed this: * Kakashi Hatake ** Academy Grad. Age = 5 ** Chūnin Prom. Age = 6 * Obito Uchiha ** Academy Grad. Age = 9 ** Chūnin Prom. Age = 11 * Rin ** Academy Grad. Age = 9 ** Chūnin Prom. Age = 11 This can mean several things: # Kakashi is 4 years younger than his teammates...but this conflicts with the available information # Kakashi got added to a genin team after being chunin for 3 years...which is a real head scratcher # Kakashi, Obito and Rin formed a chunin team at the age of 11...which would make the most sense, especially if the 3rd shinobi war was about to start, but...is speculation So much for thinking that this was Minato's genin team. Anyway, would this age weirdness be information that deserves a trivia section?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 19:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it conflicts with any information we have or that it's weird at all. Kakashi was simply younger than the others when he joined the Academy, got placed in the team and then got promoted to Chūnin before the others. It was never said that the persons on a team had to be the same age, it just so happens that they only teams we know actually are/around the same ages. Naruto, I believe would have been in the same situation had he not failed the graduation test how many times in a row.--Cerez365™ 19:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, in Kakashi Gaiden it was shown that Kakashi had just become Jonin at the age of 13, while Obito died at the age of 13 (this one is probably from a databook). So they were of the same age. Kakashi simply graduated early...somehow. ::Naruto failing twice is something that has been left unexplained, so that's largely speculation. It might show that it is possible to take a graduation exam and try to graduate early. Either that, or Naruto failed a remedial exam which is a distinct possibility. Although you would think that Sasuke tries to become a genin as soon as possible by taking the early graduation option. So...largely left unexplained. ::Anyway—unless there's been an error—Kakashi, Rin and Obito were the same age.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 20:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a Line I feel that we should delete "shortly after battling Obito himself without knowing it," only because, I really don't want to get into the long version, we don't know for sure if that person was really Obito. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I don't think the line is needed, sounds weird.--Elveonora (talk) 10:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Minato-Han? should we put Minato-Han? In episode 386, a Konoha shinobi said that during the chūnin exams. Kunoichi101 (talk) 20:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC)